The Chosen Two
by sandgarra72
Summary: This is the First of the Series I Hope you Like It


As I lay here wondering how I got here I think back to when thing were so simple. When we played in the street with no worry but the cops and the gangs. Then one day out of no were thing went to hell to think I was going to go on my very first date this weekend but instead I'm stuck in this room with my friend Melisa, while both my undead parents are out side the door trying to eat use and turn us in to something worse than demon themselves. But anyway if you wondering how we got our self into this mess Melisa was staying over be cause her parents were out of town and suddenly my dad was bit by some craze man that the ER's were trying to take to the hospital after the ER's restrained the man they came to my dad and cleaned his wound and said he didn't need stitches, which was a good thing but when we got home he told me he was going to lay down for awhile so he when upstairs to lay down while my mom was in the kitchen which Melisa talking and Bull-shiting about when I was a baby at the time I wish I wouldn't have got mad but at that time I didn't know it was my moms final hours alive. I wish things could have turned out better but as it probably turns out if I would have went out with that girl and Melisa would be dead right now. So here I sit in here guest room wondering what I should do but at that moment we turned on the TV to see if their was anything happening, and wouldn't you know it the military where blockading the whole city and rest of the report was about them trying to go in the city and see what caused what ever was happening. But as it happened while watching the report wouldn't you know it Melisa was making a makeshift rope and about to climb out the window so both of us escaped the house with little more than two backpacks and a handgun that I grabbed before we went in my room. So as we leave the house I pay a silent prayer to god hoping that my parents were with him and away from this hell.

As i tried to recollect how this all happened and for the first time I thought to ask Melisa I she thought her parents were ok, and the moment i asked it she broke down into tears and for the first time ive seen her cry it wasn't as sweet as i thought it would be because she always was he one to beat me in everything . but right now all i knew was that i had to keep this girl safe and for the first time i actually thought i was seeing the real her not the tough tom boy that used to mess with me at school or mess up all my dates.

When she was done i heard something move behind me and then it hit me it felt like i had just ran into a wall and had the breath knock out of me but as it turns out it was one of them but this one was different i was my friend Tom and it looked like he just got done dirt biking because he still had his helmet on but something seemed wrong he wasn't him self he was trying to bite me and then i saw it their was a bite mark on his arm, and right at that moment i tried to pull my pistol and shoot him but it had fell out of when he tackled me and it was the fear stricken Malisa's feet I was screaming to her to shoot him in the head because i have seen it on a movie once and i was hoping that it would work in real life too. And right at that moment i realized i was loosing the fight with him and he was overpowering me and at that moment Melisa was at her feet and firing toward the head and thank god she did at that moment because he was just about to take a bite of my neck.

After we covered my dead friend body in gas from a can we found in the backyard of a neighbor we set him ablaze and right at that moment I made a promise to who ever started all of this shit, I would find them and making them pay for all the pain the caused me but i must say this is the closest i have ever felt to my friend Melisa and for the first time i realized just have beautiful she really was.

im sorry i didn't write more but im running out of time and when i think of the next chapter ill post it and i hope that you enjoyed my writing


End file.
